Playing Games
by intensedreams
Summary: Someone is vandalizing the cemetery and Emma is attracted to Regina fucking Mills. And now she knows.
1. Buffy

I loooove me some Swan Queen, they have the most delicious chemistry!  
Don't own these characters otherwise they would most certainly be canon.  
Nor do i have a beta, so all mistakes are my own, though i think i've caught them all :)

Planning a few chapters, not got an endgame in mind yet but watch this space :)  
Comments are always welcome, thanks for reading :)

* * *

Buffy.

Buffy the _fucking_ Vampire Slayer.

That is what she felt like. Hanging out in the cemetery, night after night, twitching at every sound. She could just imagine the scooby gang patrolling past where she was huddled against a tomb stone. Emma stifled a yawn. Some vandals had been spraying all sorts delightful things on the tomb stones and statues over the past few nights and it fell to her, The Sheriff to try and catch them. The Mayor had taken great pleasure in ordering her to "do her job" or else there would be "consequences". It had taken all of Emma's willpower to not roll her eyes right in front of the woman, but here she was. Stakeout time.

Because hanging in a cemetery was _great_ fun.

Emma checked her phone, 1.04am. She'd been here since about 11pm thinking that if she were a vandal, planning on defacing some tomb stones, she would do it in the dead of night. Saying that, she'd spent the last 3 nights huddling against various things in the graveyard waiting for said vandals to show up and they hadn't. Emma yawned again. It was cold and her leather jacket just didn't provide any form of warmth from the cold nights air. She cursed her excellent yet impractical sense of style. Mary Margaret would sooner or later catch her rolling into the apartment in the same clothes as the night before and start asking uncomfortable questions. Not that Emma was doing anything wrong, but she would wonder why Emma was actually doing as Regina asked, knowing that they didn't exactly see eye to eye.

Truth be told, Emma wasn't sure why she was doing this either. Obviously it was her responsibility to stop the vandalism, but to stay in the cemetery night after night? Maybe going a bit beyond the call of duty. She could get any number of volunteers to help her. David, Ruby, even Granny... it was a good bunch of people in this town.

Emma's head jerked up as she heard a twig snap. She scrambled up as gently as she could to peer in the direction she'd heard the noise coming from. Definitely footsteps. The moon was fighting to shine through the cloud layer but it was not winning - she couldn't see anyone. Emma started to ease her way through the tombstones and trees towards where she heard movement, picking up her feet to make sure she didn't trip on anything.

A figure came into view, picking its way through the gravestones, mirroring Emma's careful stance. Emma determined that the person was obviously up to no good - out here at _this_ time of night. She started to follow the figure, keeping well back and trying to stay in cover. Finally, she could catch the culprit in the act. She had a brief vision of presenting the criminal, hogtied, to The Mayor. Victorious and justified in her cleverness. Regina being completely unable to criticize her and actually _thanking _her. Emma rolled her eyes this time. Like she'd ever get thanks like that. Regina had all but shoved her away from Henry after she rescued her son - _their _son from that mine shaft. No words of thanks, no acknowledgement of anything.

Emma realized the mysterious figure was making its way towards the Mills Family Mausoleum - Regina's family. There was _no way_ Regina would let it go if that got defaced. She could already hear the caustic sarcasm coming from the dark-haired woman. The figure stopped in front of the structure, as if contemplating it. Emma impulsively bolted from her cover, darting across the ground. She slammed into the figure, knocking them both to the ground. A decidedly feminine squawk of outrage rang out into the nights air. Emma reared back, pinning the figure to the ground - satisfied grin on her face - and her heart sank.

"Just _what _do you think you are doing Miss Swan?"

Looking up at her was enraged brown eyes, bared perfect white teeth and flawless pale skin. Regina fucking Mills. She was straddling Regina _fucking_ Mills. Brain finally engaging, Emma's mouth fell open. No words. No words were willing to appear. _Fuck. Anything Emma, anything to justify this. _

_"_Ehhh, Madame Mayor. I thought you... were the bad guy," Emma finished, eyes wide. _The bad guy? For fucks sake Emma. _"Clearly, Miss Swan i am NOT," spat the furious brunette, "Now kindly stop holding me down like the incompetent neanderthal you are, my jacket is getting dirty." Emma scrambled back off the woman, grabbing her hand to help her up. Regina shook off the proffered hand with a sigh of disgust and got to her feet. She dusted dirt off her jacket and ran a hand through her hair. "Miss Swan. If you could kindly _do your job _instead of tackling helpless women to the ground like some kind of perverted beast that would be of great help to this town and to the safety of its residents," The Mayor snarked, satisfied that she was once again, flawless.

Emma's eyebrows rose, "Are you joking Regina, its dark and you are wandering about in the middle of the night, who else was i supposed to think it was?" Anger bloomed in the Blonde's chest, the _audacity, _the_ rudeness, _the absolute_ ungratefulness _of The Mayor set her blood _burning. _The moon decided to announce its victory over the cloud and flooded the clearing, bathing everything in an ethereal sheen**. **The two women moved closer, their anger palpable in the cold air.

"It is not my fault, Miss Swan, that you are incompetent enough to have not caught the culprits already. I was doing your job for you, since there is no doubt you've not been doing enough," Regina sneered at The Sheriff, getting in her face. "You are useless, not even able to catch a mere vandal, no doubt of a similar IQ to yourself."

Regina was roughly shoved backwards, colliding with the door of the Mausoleum, before an enraged Blonde followed. She tried to move away but arms slammed into the surface behind on both sides, blocking any escape. "That. Is. Enough." Emma growled, her body pushed up against the infuriating woman, pinning her. Regina's lips twisted into a smirk, knowing she had successfully pushed the Blonde's buttons. Both women were breathing heavily from their angry exchange. The moonlight illuminated The Mayors flushed cheeks, her parted lips. Emma started when a bolt of arousal shot through her, realizing their position. Brown eyes met stormy blue in realization. Regina let out a rich laugh, "Oh Miss Swan, i didn't know you were _that_ way inclined!" The brunette raised her hands to Emma's stomach, slipping inside her jacket. Emma's eyes closed and she inhaled sharply as fingers began to trace circles on her abdomen. "My dear, what a position to be in," Regina whispered, "i bet you wish it was _you_ being held against your will, powerless against anothers actions... or is it just _me_ that makes you _quiver._" Emma's eyes snapped open at that last word, clamping down on the moan that was threatening to escape. She thrust herself away from The Mayor and fled, not stopping til she was back at her bug. Her body burned from running all the way, that's what she told herself. Not because she was unbearably aroused. By Regina _fucking_ Mills.

This was _not_ good.


	2. Ogling

I loooove me some Swan Queen, they have the most delicious chemistry!

Don't own these characters otherwise they would most certainly be canon.

Nor do i have a beta, so all mistakes are my own, though i think i've caught them all :)

* * *

**Ogling**

Ruby placed a cup of coffee in the ever greatful, ever caffeine deprived Sheriff's hand. Emma groaned and raised her head from the table of the booth where she had slumped since coming in to the diner, offering up a smile in thanks.

"You know, you really should get more sleep Emma, you are starting to look really run down. Are you sleeping ok?" The tall brunette gazed at her friend, brows knitted. Emma took a slug of the burning liquid and closed her eyes briefly as she felt the warmth spread through her body.

"Yeah things are fine Ruby, just burning the candle at both ends to try and get ahold of this damn spray painter!" The waitress nodded in understanding and turned as the door opened.

Emma grabbed a newspaper and shook it open hastily as she tried to look surreptitiously at shapely legs and should be illegal heels walk over to the counter and speak to Ruby. She was assaulted by a memory of being pressed up against a compact, warm body, heat rushing through her from the furious exchange. She had given up trying to distract herself from thinking about The Mayor, it was like floodgates had opened and every little fantasy that went through the Blonde's head had suddenly taken on the form of an imperious Brunette in heels. Heels still on whilst bent over a desk. _Fuck._ She had it bad. Nevermind that it was wholly inappropriate for her to be feeling this way towards Henry's mother, "The Evil Queen" as he was calling her. Wrong. Just wrong. Emma would never cross that line, the woman had time and time again shown nothing but utter disgust and distaste for her. But there was no harm in looking right? Spurred on by this conclusion Emma took her time observing the view of the woman from behind whilst she interacted with Red, running her eyes from top to bottom, imagining the path her hands would like to take. Hiking up that pencil skirt to reveal _suspenders_... Warmth pooled between her legs and Emma took a long breath to try and stem the flush of arousal traveling through her body. Regina was definitely a suspenders woman Emma decided, adding this to her ever growing fantasy.

She jerked out of her reverie when the subject of her admiration began to turn - she realized that somewhere through the appreciation fest she had been having she'd put the newspaper down and was leaning on one of her hands, practically leering across the diner. A sculpted eyebrow arched at The Sheriff, whilst pursed painted lips blew gently at the steam coming out of the takeaway coffee cup. Emma froze - caught red handed. Her mouth fell open and she flushed from being caught ogling. Galvanized into action, she stumbled out of the booth, grabbing her coffee and dashed to the door. She brushed too close to The Mayor in her haste, the enticing scent of apples invading her senses for a seconds before the door slammed shut behind her.

Emma flew down the street, coffee in hand, breathing deeply to try and clear her addled brain, she was furious with herself for being so damn _obvious_ in front of the infuriating woman.

This was getting ridiculous.

Emma pulled up short as she processed her hasty departure. She _winked_ at me.


	3. Caught in the Net

I loooove me some Swan Queen, they have the most delicious chemistry!

Don't own these characters otherwise they would most certainly be canon.

Nor do i have a beta, so all mistakes are my own, though i think i've caught them all :)

* * *

**Caught In the Net**

Emma was having difficulty.

Great difficulty. Breathing. Talking in actual sentences. Processing thoughts.

Having successfully caught the inebriated Leroy, spray can in hand, mid way through a very accurate yet inappropriate "MILLS = MILF" sign, she had hauled him to the station and put him in a cell to sleep it off. She then, as was her job, had to go and report to The Mayor. The woman she had pinned to a wall and gotten herself into a such a state that it was either ravish the woman or run like a child. She chose the running option. Emma the eternal runner.

That had been a week ago and Emma had spent the time since trying to avoid the Brunette like the plague, not willing to face the embarrassment or the _knowing_ that Regina knew. However now she couldn't avoid this. The Sheriff walked into the town hall, nodding to the assistant.

"The Mayor is expecting you Sheriff Swan," the young woman advised, "go right on in."

Emma smiled and walked towards Regina's office, crushing down the butterflies that were having a party in her belly. Play it cool Emma, don't let her get to you. Don't acknowledge what happened last time you saw her. Shes just a woman. Just another woman. An attractive member of the female sex. With nice hair. And a nice rack. Smells great. I wonder what she looks like under those - Emma swallowed that thought, groaning. She entered The Mayors office, taking in the lit fire and the low lighting. _Shit._

"Miss Swan, how nice of you to join me," The Mayor practically purred, standing up from behind her desk. "A drink? To celebrate the apprehension of the vandal?" Emma narrowed her eyes at the lack of snark, but nodded her assent. She slowly took in the brunettes figure as the woman turned and went to the drinks cabinet - Black fuck me heels, slim stocking clad legs, gray dress accenting The Mayors glorious behind, right up to her bare arms and not a hair out of place hair. Emma swallowed, a warm tightness igniting in her belly. _Shit. Fuck._

Regina bent at the waist, getting glasses and a bottle from the cupboard. Emma turned her head.

So here she was, unable to cope with the sight of what was being presented to her without releasing a guttural _groan s_he moved to the window, resting a hand on the glass. The cool glass did nothing to cool her body. Why was Regina being so _nice_? Emma was conscious of getting through this meeting to then get away from the woman again, back to the safety of not seeing her. Not paying attention, Emma tensed and closed her eyes, feeling a warm body sliding up behind her, breath hot on her ear. _Fuck fuck fuck. _

"Miss Swan, i just wanted to... _thank you_... for your services rendered to the town... and to myself," a voice breathed. "If there is ever anything i could do, to repay your good work..." Regina left the suggestion there and pressed herself closer to the trembling Blonde. Hands snuck under The Sheriff's jacket and brushed her thin top, traveling around to her abdomen.

"I-" Emma tried to talk. Tried to say _anything. _Anything that would defuse this situation she was in. She felt like she was going to explode. She tried again "Uh-" sucking in a great breath of air as slim fingers brushed the underside of her breasts. _Holy fucking shit._

The Mayor continued to trace patterns on her belly, occasionally wandering up to here she _could not cope with. "_Why, Emma... it _is _methat makes you _tremble_..." Lips grazed the shell of Emma's ears and she snapped out of this trance.

The Sheriff spun, intending to push the Brunette away, but found herself face to face with sultry eyes and kissable lips. Regina's arms were still snaked around her and now pulled her forwards. Emma's eyes zeroed in on the parted perfect plump lips in front of her. Her head moved of its own accord, moved closer to the lips she wanted to claim. Their breath mingled, hot on each others face. Emma swallowed, being pulled in by the overwhelming _want _that was singing through her veins. She closed her eyes in anticipation and met..._ nothing._

A disdainful laugh rang out, jarring Emma's rapture. The arms wrapped around her were slowly removed, fingers lingering slightly.

"Miss Swan, do you really think i would stoop to the level of consorting with someone like _you" _Regina laughed again, clapping her hands together with delight, "I just _love_ playing with you, you are so, _so_ _easy._"

Emma let out a breath of frustration, eyes opening to glare at the gloating woman.

Regina stared back smugly, amusement written all over her face. "It is a shame, that you want me so badly, i almost feel bad for you," she drawled. The woman turned and walked to the drinks she had placed on her desk, claiming one and savouring it, before turning back to the Blonde. "Thank you for your... _services_... Sheriff Swan, but they won't be needed here now. You may go"

Something inside Emma snapped. How _dare_ she play, use, lead on, fuck with. Emma stormed over to the desk and snatched the drink Regina had poured for her, throwing it angrily at the wall.

"Fuck you, Madam Mayor, fuck you," she growled at the Brunette before leaving the room, fury vibrating throughout her frame.

Regina moved to the window, watching with pleasure the Blonde's exit from the building. The glee she felt from playing with the woman multiplying at the thought of all the _fun _she could have winding her up.


	4. The Dream

I loooove me some Swan Queen, they have the most delicious chemistry!

Don't own these characters otherwise they would most certainly be canon.

Nor do i have a beta, so all mistakes are my own, though i think i've caught them all :)

* * *

**The Dream**

Smokey eyes devoured from beneath dark lashes, jacket sliding down toned slim arms to be tossed carelessly, hips swaying as heels carried power and confidence forward out of the darkness. Emma stood, unable to articulate, intoxicated by this demon stalking towards her. Every fiber of her being screamed out at the predator approaching and the fight or flight tightness in her chest made it difficult to draw enough breath to think straight. Brown eyes captured blue as they relentlessly came closer, a hand raised in advance. Emma moved backwards step by step, cursing herself for being unable to claw her mind from this trance-like stupor she was in, until the back of her knees hit something solid – a bed she realized, glancing behind her. The outstretched hand pushed her chest firmly until Emma toppled back onto the soft surface with a gasp, closing her eyes. Legs quickly straddled her hips, a weight settling onto her pelvis. Hands snatched and secured above her head by strong arms, warm breath played across Emma's face. She kept her eyes closed, every part of her body tense with anticipation, breathless with the fire burning through her veins. It was all she could do to stop her own hips grinding into the figure holding her down. She bit her lower lip, determined to stay strong and not succumb to the lust flowing through her.

She forced her eyes open and was met by a knowing smirk. The tip of a very pink tongue peaked out to moisten perfect lips. Mesmerized, Emma watched it disappear and she swallowed. Teeth appeared in a taunting smile for a split second before lips descended. Emma surged up to meet them, mouths crashing together as she arched into the kiss-

Emma snapped upright in her own bed, sheets sticking to her sweaty body. She inhaled viciously, trying to calm her racing heart, shaking her head to try and clear the images of _Regina _from her mind. Emma gave up that foolish notion and fell back sliding her hands frantically between her legs imagining the other woman's body holding her down and _fucking_ her. Emma screwed up her eyes so tight as she came bursts of colour played behind her eyelids.

The Blonde sagged, boneless, as the feeling of satisfaction settled over her like a blanket. She stepped out of her bed and opened the window – the cool night air flowing in to caress her overheated body. Emma considered the intense longing she felt for The Mayor now. Not in an emotional way, but the longing to _own_, to _possess _the other woman. Though she seemed to be the one _being _possessed in her dreams, Emma considered. It was getting out of hand, she concluded, but matters weren't being helped by the fact that The Mayor appeared to be _taunting_ her from afar.

The comments from the night at the cemetery, the woman winking at her, maintaining eye contact just a touch too long whenever they had to talk about Henry. Brushing just a touch to close whenever they ran into each other at the grocery store. Bending down in a provocative manner to get a basket when she knew Emma was behind her., and _glancing_ back with a smirk to make sure she was watching. _Never_ mind the fact that she kept getting whiffs of _apples _randomly, which of course meant that her mind was _always _brought back to the intoxicating Brunette frequently. Then there was the incident at The Mayors office. The gall of the woman to_ play _with her like she had. Emma didn't appreciate being toyed with in such a away, especially by a woman who repeatedly insulted her and tried to fuck with her life.

Emma sighed. There was nothing to be done about the situation other than trying to avoid the woman or if she couldn't, trying to not get sucked into the game she was trying to play. What Emma couldn't figure out was why Regina insisted on leading her on, there was nothing for her to gain other than the sheer embarrassment of the Blonde – The woman had made no secret of her dislike for her. Sufficiently cooled, Emma shut the window and returned to her bed. She flopped down on top of the sheets and stretched. It was funny she thought that she could be so intensely attracted to someone who she also really disliked, with very good reason. Emma snorted with a short laugh, a thin line between love and hate? She rolled her eyes in amusement. She settled in to the bed, getting comfy, wondering what tomorrow would bring, what Regina might try to do.


	5. Ruby

Not mine etc.  
A very quick update, just setting the stage for the next bit.  
Feedback more than welcome :)

* * *

**_Ruby_**

Ruby was not stupid. Nor was she ignorant as many of the town seemed to dismiss her as. She had eyes, sharp eyes, and because of peoples opinion of her, they often didn't 'filter' as carefully as they might in front of others.

The Mayor and The Sheriff for example. Now, Emma was her friend – she didn't 'not filter' because she deemed Ruby to be ditzy – she was merely being Emma. Wearing her heart on her sleeve and unable to hide what she was feeling. The Mayor though, she was as closed off as they came. It was very difficult to get a read on the brunette and Ruby was very good at reading people. So it came as a shock to her when she started _noticing _things about the pair's interactions.

Everyone knew that the two women clashed on a regular basis, tempers flaring. It was when Ruby noticed the subtle things that she began to believe the old saying, a thin line between love and hate. Or at the very least, lust and hate. The way that Regina looked at Emma sometimes... well it put shivers down Ruby's back... like Emma was a particularly infuriating _delicacy. _Not that Emma appeared to notice this, but Emma in her own way was participating in this _dance_, pressing the older women's buttons, being unafraid to get close to The Mayor to show that she wasn't intimidated, holding eye contact for longer than was necessary.

_Very interesting,_ smirked Ruby when she had started watching them. She had seen the toll that staying in the cemetery had taken on her friend, and had to suppress a snort of amusement when she had seen Emma light up when a certain brunette had entered the diner that day. Emma had practically lit up like a fucking Christmas tree and had then _looked _at Regina, unaware that Ruby was observing. Emma had looked at the woman like she was starving. Her startled deer-in-the-headlights reaction upon being caught was also hilarious.

So she had kept watching, a secret smile every time she had seen The Mayor brush past The Sheriff a bit closer than was really appropriate, every time they had had a spat, their eyes would dart to each others lips when they thought the other wasn't looking, their heavier breathing. Ruby had to contain her amusement and hide her eye rolls every time Emma came by the diner muttering "that damned woman" or "who does she think she is," and Ruby could spot sexual frustration a mile off.

Ruby was surprised when Emma invited her to go out on a "drinking and dancing date" as the Blonde had put it, but she readily agreed. She wasn't going to turn down spending some time with her friend, and hey, Emma was beautiful so double bonus. She made sure she mentioned this in the earshot of a certain Mayor who had paused with a forkful of pancakes on her way to her mouth at breakfast with Henry one day. She had given the woman a quirk of an eyebrow when she had turned to look at Ruby and her expression had darkened a touch before becoming a blank slate again, her attention turning back to her son.

Yes... Ruby smiled. These two needed a good shove in the right direction.


	6. Dancing

Not mine etc.  
Poor Emma! I don't know how she has lasted this long.

Thank you everyone for your kind comments, i'm so happy people are liking this :)  
As ever, feedback is greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Dancing.**

The bass thrummed through the building, loud and deep enough to steal the breath from lungs, the lights low, inviting secrets and freedom. She sat in the shadows, unnoticed, the way she preferred on a night like this. Her presence was not normally conducive to people... _enjoying_ themselves. Her third bourbon burned its way down her throat, adding to the fire she felt in her body. Every nerve was tight, jealousy and anger suffocating her, smothering her with cloying fury. When this had turned from a game for her to enjoy to an actual _issue_, she did not know. What she did know was that if that slutty little tramp didn't stop grinding against Emma, she was going to cause a_ scene_, and that would never do. She signalled the waitress who brought over another drink which was swiftly downed. She had heard Ruby mention coming here with The Sheriff to Mary Margaret, glee evident in her voice at the fact that the blonde had asked _her._

Regina had exercised extreme control over her reaction at hearing about this sordid little liaison that the two women were planning. She had come to consider Emma _hers_. Hers to play with, to toy with, to tease. She knew it culminate in bedding each other one day but she had every intention of driving the woman crazy first. It had taken all her willpower to pull away and taunt the woman when she had been at her office, when all she had wanted was to push her against the wall. She had maybe been a bit harsh with her comments, but the level of _want_ had shocked her, causing her to react. But now she had time to analyse her feelings. And boy did she _want_ Emma Swan. Wanted to own her, to possess her, to have her have eyes only for her self. She wasn't about to be upstaged by Ruby.

She watched. Watched the crowd sway. Watched _her_ body move in time to the hypnotic music. Blonde hair floating freely around her shoulders, beatific smile, hips moving to the beat of the crowd. She watched the other brunette throw her arms around Emma and press herself close to the woman. She watched Emma place her hands on Ruby's waist and slide them down, both women laughing and evidently having fun just touching each other. Like a hawk her eyes narrowed as Ruby without missing a beat pulled Emma's hands up and twirled her, so the blonde had her back pressed against the brunettes front. Emma had her head down, hair a beautiful golden shower, shimmering in the low lights. Ruby pulled the blonde against her possessively by her hips and started guiding them in their own dance.

Regina grit her teeth as rage coursed through her at the brunettes suggestive dancing. Emma was clearly drunk as her head swayed from side to side and she danced uninhibitedly, her body pressed up against her friend. Ruby smiled at the blonde in front, before shooting a pointed, challenging look _right _at Regina. Their eyes met through the gloom, and Regina sat up sharply at the audacity of the other woman – she had set this all up to _bait_ her. Ruby trailed her hands up Emma's stomach, brushing them ever so slightly against the underside of her t-shirt clad breasts, eyes never leaving Regina's. Emma arched her back, enjoying the beat of the music and responding to the touch, her head thrown back against Ruby's shoulder. The brunette continued to run her hands possessively over the blondes slim frame, ignoring the cat calls from the other dancers, eyes locked with the seething mayor. The pair stayed that way until the change of tune, Emma dancing carefree against her friend whilst the other woman taunted Regina with a knowing look. Ruby dipped her head to say something to Emma before letting go of the blonde and departing in the direction of the ladies, eyes flicking back to Regina briefly as she left. Emma swayed herself for a beat, as though contemplating what to do now that her partner had left, before making her way to the entrance and going outside. Regina threw another measure of bourbon back before slamming the glass down on the table. She flew from her seat and followed the woman, full of purpose.

Her eyes found the golden locks disappearing around the corner of the building as she exited into the nights air. Regina stormed around the corner and found the blonde leaning against the wall. She moved without thinking, intent on _having_, ignoring surprised blue eyes widening at her rapid approach. Her hands tangled with blonde locks as she roughly collided with Emma, lips crashing together. White heat seared through her at the contact and a moan escaped her throat as she felt the other woman slide her arms around her, pulling her in eagerly. Lust roared through her veins as the kiss deepened, tongues warring for dominance. Regina slammed Emma up against the wall, her hands tangling further into the other woman's hair, pulling slightly so she could trail a line of hot, wet kisses down the blondes flushed neck.

"I know how much you _want_ me, Miss Swan... so _do_ something about it..." Regina breathed roughly, her lips bruised and arousal thickening her voice. She pushed away from the reeling blonde and left without turning back, smirking at the string of profanities let loose by the other woman. It wouldn't be long until the blonde snapped, and Regina suppressed a shiver of delight at the thought of what would happen when she did.


	7. Satisfaction

Not mine etc.  
FINALLY it happens!

Not 100% satisfied with this to be honest, but i have rewritten it like 4 times now from various perspectives and tenses and this is the best one.

Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos - It is the best feeling to know people are enjoying this :)

* * *

**Satisfaction**

Emma stalked down the path, alcohol and anger fuelling her quick stride. How _dare _that woman treat her like this. The scorching kiss had made something inside her unfurl, indignant righteousness boiling to the surface. How dare that woman make her feel like _this_ without seeing her satisfied. Emma had had _enough. _She didn't know whether to fight with Regina or whether to _fuck_ her into submission. Her breath caught at that last thought.

She banged impatiently on the door to 108 Mifflin Street.

Regina pulled the door open and froze, surprised that _she_ was here. Emma stood, anticipation curling off her body like smoke. A streak of heat shot through her as her eyes met the tightly wound woman standing in the doorway.

"Miss Swan? It is very late – this is entirely inappropriate," Regina stalled, not having expected Emma to snap _this_ quickly.

"Henry?"

Regina swallowed, trying to ignore the tight ache now flaring between her legs. She fixed the blonde with haughty glare, "_My _son is at a sleep-"

The blonde pushed her roughly back inside the house, kicking the door shut behind. Regina's breath caught as her hands were trapped above her head and The Sheriffs body pushed against her, guiding her back against a wall. Her senses assaulted by the not unpleasant scent of alcohol, sweat and something indescribably _Emma. _ The blonde fixed her with an aggressive stare, pupils fully dilated making them appear black, a shiver ran down her back involuntarily. Regina tried to take deep breaths to calm her racing pulse, but the blonde being forceful excited her beyond reason. She tried to break free from her captors hold but was slammed roughly back against the wall, an unbidden gasp escaping.

Brown eyes flashed up to blue warily, the woman taking in the confident smirk on the blondes face. Emma's lips curled in a slight sneer before releasing her hands - roughly threading them in her hair, crashing their lips together. Eyes almost rolling back at the blondes aggressive move, her arms now free to wind around the woman, Regina pulled at her, allowing her to control the furious kiss, starting to lose control of her thoughts as lust overtook her – all previous interactions serving as foreplay for now – Regina was so tightly wound she thought she would explode.

The Sheriff grasped the collar of her shirt and sharply tore it open, buttons flying – causing Regina to gasp loudly against her lips – before moaning again as hands slid against her heated flesh, cupping a lace clad breast. She arched her back, pushing her heaving breasts out for more. Emma ignored her actions and trailed both hands down before pulling her skirt up in one smooth motion. The blonde inhaled sharply as her hands encountered the smooth skin of her thighs, stroking around to her ass and pulling. Regina pressed her hips against the other woman, willing her hands to trail round to _where she needed._

She cried out with disappointment as the blond stilled her hands and lips, rearing back to fix the brunette with a smirk.

"You have fucked with my head Regina,"The woman husked, "You have toyed with me... cruelly," Lips caressed the curve of the brunettes ear, making her heart beat erratically "You have been playing with fire," she whispered, moving to nip the flesh of her neck, causing Regina to almost choke from too much sensation, "You are _mine."_

Regina couldn't help herself, the need for this to progress too great, "Then fucking take me" she growled, impatiently, recklessly trying to goad the woman.

Blue eyes flashed with anger before a hand grasped between her legs at lace and tore violently. Regina cried out as suddenly Emma was _inside _ her, stretching her – the delicious feeling of being filled flaring through the eager woman. The brunette was lost in ecstasy – the sensations kaleidoscoping though her being – being taken roughly against the wall, a hard body pressed against her, hot breath dusting her ear. Regina was reduced to nonsensical sounds – hands scrabbling at the red leather jacket trying to anchor herself against the tide – eyes screwed shut to block out everything else but the _feeling _as she came entirely too quickly.

Both women panted heavily in the quiet that followed, realization of what occurred filtering through to both of them. Regina opened her eyes and met the blondes almost vulnerable gaze, as though the fact that she had forced her way into her home and _into_ her was just occurring. The brunette took pity and stopped the deer-in-the-headlights look by gently pressing their lips together.

Emma melted and wrapped her arms around Regina, deepening the kiss, affirming that this was what they both wanted. The blonde slipped her hands down her back, curving them to her ass and pulled - Regina took the hint and jumped, wrapping her legs around The Sheriff, holding on as the blonde pulled her up and pushed away from the wall. Lips collided messily as the two made their way unsteadily up the stairs. _Almost there._

A groaned _fuck it _was released before Regina's back met the landing at the stop of the stairs and Emma fell into her. Bolts of pleasure sparked through her as her lips were claimed again, mouth being dominated by Emma's demanding tongue – bold hands trailing fire across her flesh. A breathy groan was released by the prone woman, legs still wrapped around the blondes trying to encourage some friction between her legs, full of desperate need again. Emma chuckled at her before rolling her hips. Regina eyes pleaded with the blonde to continue, unable to make coherent sentences – she grasped Emma's hand and tried to pull it down between their bodies. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth in frustration as the blonde tore her hand away and pinned both of Regina's again.

"What is it Madam Mayor, do you not like being teased?" Emma's eyes flashed with amusement at the desperate woman beneath her. She ground her hips into Regina, smirking at the brunettes wanton reaction before stilling again.

Regina opened her eyes again, furious. She felt like she was going to explode and the infuriating blonde was taking her time to _lord_ over her. She bucked her hips and taking Emma by surprise rolled them over settling astride slim hips. Regina, desperate, grabbed the blondes hand and pushed 3 fingers inside, sinking down onto them – a relieved sigh releasing from her throat. Emma was frozen under her, an expression of utter surprise written across her face at the brunette taking matters into her own hands. She locked eyes with the blonde, and started to _fuck_ herself on the other woman's hand. Emma quickly recovered as her other hand came to rest on Regina's hips, securing her and began to _thrust_ gently with her pelvis – forcing her captured digits deeper. Regina's head fell back as she rode the blonde, heat flashing through her body, seeking further satisfaction. Intense pleasure flowed through her as Emma took control of her captured hand again, using her thumb to _stroke _her, sending her even higher. _Fuck. _Regina had never felt anyone effect her like this before, she was so _hungry _for the blondes touch, her body on _fire_.An inhuman noise forced its way from her strained throat as Emma_ pressed _just where she needed.

"No more games" She breathed before screaming as an intense orgasm claimed her, back arching, muscles going taut, oblivion overtaking her.


	8. Morning After

Yeah not mine, which sucks!

Wee bit of closure here guys - thanks for sticking with the story. Its been a pleasure to write - though a multi chapter thing is very new to me. I think i shall stick to one shots for a while haha. The whole thing was inspired by the buffy reference at the start - and the image of them fucking in the cemetery... so then some plot was concocted and it think it has turned out not too bad :)

Please let me know what you make of it all.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Morning After**

Emma woke up _sore. _In an unfamiliar bed, lacking clothes but having gained scratches and bruises. And she was sore, but ever so _satisfied. _Letting the warmth of the bed caress her for a moment she tried to replay what had happened last night. Ruby, dancing... tequila! Dancing, dancing – she remembered Ruby getting a bit handsy on the dance floor but Emma was beyond caring by that point alcohol free her of any inhibitions and giving her liquid courage apparently. A memory of lips made her clench involuntarily as she sat up suddenly – Regina. Images of animal rutting flashed through her mind – the hallway, the top of the stairs, Regina passing out for a moment - finally the bed, undressing for the sultry brunette, being pinned down, intense brown eyes lowering between her legs as she had the most powerful orgasm of her life at the hands of the woman who had until recently made her life hell. More flashes came to her but the alcohol fuelled night had taken its toll and it was all incomplete.

Emma came to 2 conclusions as she frantically scrambled out of the bed looking about for her clothes, her confidence from the night before _gone_. Firstly that she should probably get the heck_ out_ of the building before Regina woke up and secondly, freezing as her eyes caught a head of mussed dark hair pressed against the underside of a pillow, secondly... _Hell. _Brown eyes looked straight at her. The brunette shifted, the sheets falling down her back as she pushed herself up onto her knees. Emma swallowed at the muscles playing in The Mayors back, memories of trailing her lips down that spine jumping unbidden to her mind. Emma was immobilized, mouth hanging open, unable to decide whether to just run or whether to stay and see this out. She was sure the other woman's wrath was imminent – how _dare_ she come to her house in the middle of the night, take advantage of her etc. The problem was now that Emma had _tasted_ Regina in the throes of passion, now that she had witnessed her face as she came, she would not be able to stop thinking about her. Definitely addicted, her second conclusion sprang back to her.

"Miss Swan," The brunette began. Emma anticipated some caustic comment, crossing her arms protectively, _very _aware of her nakedness. "You had better not just be leaving," Regina turned to look at her, offering a hand to the blonde. Emma moved without thinking, pulled towards the bed by the _look _in the brunettes eyes, allowing her hand to be grasped and herself to be pulled into the bed – the other woman pushing her onto her back before draping herself along her length, both women sighing slightly as their bodies fit together perfectly. Emma's hands encircled and stroked the smooth, warm skin of a narrow waist, her chin tilted up to accommodate the other woman's head nestling against her neck. The women soaked up the warm presence of each other, silently, not wanting to break whatever _this _was.

Emma cleared her throat after a while curiosity getting the better of her, "Regina... what is this?" She asked gently, afraid of breaking the contentment that had settled over the paid of them.

The brunette was silent, as though not hearing Emma. She leaned her head back a little and cupped the other woman's cheeks, pulling her head up so she could meet her eyes. Emma softened at the look of confusion and trepidation playing out on her features before Regina shook her head free of supporting hands and dove back into the blondes neck.

"I do not know Miss Swan, but if you do not shut up I _will_ throw you out. Without your clothing," an imperious voice informed her. Emma smirked, understanding that the other woman was off kilter. She sighed an OK, before resting her chin down again against brown hair, wrapping her arms around the other woman securely.

They could deal with _this_ later, for now, Emma was happy to just experience a vulnerable Regina not trying to shove her out. Progress, she concluded. Besides, if there was more sass coming her way in the future, she knew what made the the uptight Mayor come undone.


End file.
